


Damaged

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Damaged, Gen, Nightmares, Sherlock has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sherlock had tried to hide his nightmares.





	

The nightmares wouldn't stop.... he couldn't stay away from sleep much longer, his body freezing in terror as his brain raced through memeories of the last two years. When he was on the run, there was the ever present danger of being captured and tortured, his heart racing as he still felt the scars on his back. 

John not being there to help or to hold him when he cried, no one to be there....He was alone, he didn't like being alone. John was always there to protect him. 

He had hoped he was hiding the nightmares well, he didn't want to worry John, the Doctor already had enough to deal with.

\-----

John was in the kitchen when he heard the noise, Sherlock was finally down for the count, after almost a week awake. He looked down the short hallway, setting his plate down, going to the Detectives bedroom door. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock didn't answer as he was caught in the thrashing from the nightmare. "J-Jim.."

John ignored the mumbled words as he walked into the room, slowly approaching the bed to lay beside Sherlock. "Sherlock, it's a nightmare, you're safe. Wake up."

John continued to talk to his friend, about nonsense, it was just the only thing he could think of at the moment to anchor Sherlock to the present. 

Sherlock fought past a row of bullets, the noise blocking his thinking as he ran. Until he heard a voice, it was muffled at first, until he got farther from the war zone and other people. 

"Come back, Sherl." John was relieved to finally see the shaking stop. 

Sherlock fought against the fog, finally able to open his eyes as he was thrown into the present. He moved away so fast, in the process falling off the bed in his attempt to get away from John. "S-stay away."

John didn't move from the bed, knowing Sherlock could take that as a threatening move and escalate the situation, John may not know what he had dreamt, but nightmares were scary. 

"I'm not here to hurt you, Sherlock. I only want to help. " John kept his voice level and calm.

"Jim was there." Sherlock wrapped his arms around himself, his mind still caught in the edge of the nightmare.

John knew not to push, all he needed was to get Sherlock calm. "You're home, safe."

Home.... the word seemed foreign, given all the time he had spent away. "Home."

John moved slowly. "Yes, with me."

Sherlock reached out for John when he had gotten close enough, holding tight to his friend. He needed to hold off the panic. "S-safe?"

John had the feeling to comment on how un-Holmesian Sherlock was acting, but only smiled. "No one will touch you now, i've got you."

Sherlock still couldn't believe that......Home.

Safe  
Protected  
Damaged

But alive.

Sherlock Holmes never gave up without a fight.


End file.
